Pas de Moi sans Toi
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Une chasse qui tourne mal et Dean et Castiel se retrouvent enfermés tout les deux dans un endroit plus qu'insolite et ... très exigu. Rapprochement oblige et peur de perdre l'autre pour toujours, la réalité de leurs sentiments les submerge. DESTIEL Défi "Entre Nous" de Destiel Addict (FB)


**.**

* * *

**Pas de Moi sans Toi.**

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans ce vieil hôtel délabré, seul bâtiment encore debout dans tout le secteur, Dean et Castiel savaient qu'il était à l'abandon, car trop fragilisé, depuis le dernier tremblement de terre qui avait secoué la région.

Alors quand l'Addanc, créature géante, grotesque et monstrueuse ressemblant au résultat qu'aurait donné la copulation entre un castor et une taupe géante, prit la fuite en traversant le sol du restaurant et que le bâtiment commença à trembler en faisant des bruits inquiétants, il ne leur fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour réagir et décider de se précipiter vers la sortie la plus proche.

Mais c'est quand ils traversèrent la cuisine, à quelques mètres à peine de l'air libre, que l'édifice décida de s'effondrer comme un château de carte et que Dean tomba sur le sol, assommé par un gros morceau du plafond qui heurta sa tête

Heureusement, déformation "professionnelle" due à son ancienne condition d'ange ou ... autre, Castiel avait le regard posé sur lui à ce moment là et vit toute la scène. Il fit alors demi tour pour se précipiter sur lui.

Mais les choses se précipitaient elles aussi, il n'avait plus le temps de faire grand chose pour sauver leurs peaux du désastre imminent. Et sans réfléchir, il attrapa Dean pour le soulever du sol et le jeta dans un grand coffre congélateur vide, ouvert tout près du chasseur et se jeta lui même à l'intérieur à la suite, juste à temps avant que le couvercle ne se referme violemment au dessus d'eux, le plafond de la cuisine venant de s'effondrer dessus, écrasant leur abris comme une vulgaire boite de conserve. Leur toit de fortune se perça au dessus de leurs jambes, fragilisant encore un peu plus ce coté du congélateur qui se compressa encore d'avantage sous le poids des décombres.

Castiel hurla, puis ce fut le silence.

L'hôtel n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, plus aucun signe de vie dans cet endroit dévasté et complètement isolé.

.

Dans leur "boite", Dean était toujours inconscient et Castiel qui avait perdu connaissance aussi, emporté par une douleur intense, rouvrit les yeux.

Respirant la poussière qui n'avait pas fini de se déposer, il toussa, grimaçant de douleur. Douleur qui lui semblait venir d'une de ses jambes, il n'arrivait pas trop à le définir tellement elle était partout.

Quand enfin l'air devint un peu plus respirable, il souleva sa tête, qui était posée jusqu'ici sur l'épaule droite de Dean et essaya de voir ce qu'il en était de leur situation.

Constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le noir en premier lieu, le couvercle était percé au dessus de leurs jambes et au coin gauche au dessus de sa tête, au moins, ils avaient de l'air, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Tournant un peu la tête vers leurs pieds pour essayer de voir ce qui lui faisait si mal, il ne put rien voir, l'écrasement de leur abris les compressant un peu trop pour qu'il puisse aussi faire pivoter son dos.

Se retournant finalement vers Dean qui était sous lui, il étira le cou pour voir le haut de son front, poussant la tête du chasseur sur la gauche pour mieux voir la gravité de sa blessure, mais ne voyant toujours pas bien, il agrippa sa main gauche à son bras pour remonter un peu sa position, ne réussissant qu'à se faire lâcher un nouveau cri de douleur.

Posant alors son front sur l'épaule de Dean en fermant fortement les yeux pour se contenir et souffler, il abandonna définitivement l'idée de bouger autre chose que sa tête et ses mains.

Redressant la tête, il se demanda un instant s'il devait tenter de réveiller Dean, car sa blessure semblait saigner abondamment et ça l'inquiétait.

Continuant de le regarder, il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se dit que Dean n'allait pas apprécier du tout.

Cette fois il avait sacrément pénétré son sacro-saint espace personnel, il sentait la chaleur de son corps tout le long du sien, les battement de son coeur et ... sa respiration ! Il l'écrasait littéralement ! Dean devait avoir des difficultés à respirer correctement écrasé sous lui comme ça ! Il s'appuya donc sur son coude gauche pour se soulever légèrement de sa cage thoracique et c'est à ce moment là que Dean reprit conscience.

Les yeux fermés tout d'abord, il bougea un peu la tête de gauche à droite, amenant sa main à sa tête en grimaçant. Et quand, la sentant poisseuse, il la ramena devant ses yeux, ils s'écarquillèrent à la vue du visage de Castiel au dessus du sien.

Se rendant compte tout d'un coup que l'ex ange était complètement allongé sur lui et ne se souvenant pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cette position avec lui, il fut prit d'une sorte de panique.

"-Bordel de merde qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ragea-t-il en commençant à s'agiter.

"-**DEAN ! DEEEAAANNN...** Cria Castiel. **Je t'en supplie ! Arrêtes de bouger ! Arrête s'il te plait ! Ma jambe !** Finit-il au bord de l'évanouissement, soufflant de souffrance, laissant sa tête choir sur l'épaule du chasseur qui s'était immobilisé aux cris de son ami. _Merci._ Dit Castiel quand il s'aperçu que Dean ne bougeait plus. _Ne bouge plus s'il te plait Dean..._

"-Qu'est ce que tu as Cass ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On est où ?

Castiel releva la tête un peu trop vite et se cogna au couvercle au dessus de lui. Fermant les yeux en grognant, il souffla une seconde, puis, rouvrit les yeux sur Dean dont le visage reflétait une grande inquiétude.

"-On est toujours dans l'hôtel Dean. Enfin, plus exactement... sous l'hôtel, ce qu'il en reste quoi !

"-Mais c'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en cognant les parois autour d'eux.

"-Un congélateur.

"-Quoi ?

"-J'ai pas eu le choix, j'avais plus le temps de te traîner dehors, tout s'est passé très vite, j'ai dû prendre une décision, c'était notre seule chance de survie.

"-Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as toi ? Tu es blessé ?

"- Je ne sais pas trop, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait un mal de chien, c'est ma jambe gauche, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mal. Dit-il en bougeant le cou pour le détendre. J'ai pas réussi à me tourner pour voir.

"-Ta jambe gauche tu dis ? A quel niveau ?

"-Je sais pas Dean, la douleur est si intense et partout que j'arrive pas à me rendre compte.

"-Attends, baisses toi un peu. Dit Dean en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le faire venir tout contre lui. Je vais essayer de voir. Finit-il en relevant la tête au maximum pour regarder par dessus son dos.

Plissant les yeux pour mieux visualiser, il vit tout de suite ce qui lui faisait si mal.

"-Merde ! Tu as une lamelle métallique qui est plantée dans ton mollet gauche, je ne sais pas si elle le traverse ou si elle est juste plantée dedans, mais je comprend pourquoi tu as si mal. Dit-il en le repoussant pour qu'il reprenne un peu de hauteur et par la même un peu de distance avec lui.

"-Je suis désolé Dean.

"-Hein ? Quoi ? Désolé pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute ! En plus tu dois sûrement perdre beaucoup de sang, ça craint !

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Dean ?

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Heu... Attends.

Glissant sa main droite le long de son corps, jusqu'à sa poche de jean, il réussit à y passer deux doigts, le corps de Castiel l'empêchant d'y plonger la main et il réussit tant bien que mal à en extirper son téléphone portable.

"-Je vais appeler Sammy.

"-Il est à 6 heures d'ici Dean, si je saigne beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps.

"-Tu tiendras Cass, il le faut, je te laisserai pas partir. Dit-il en cherchant son frère dans son répertoire.

Castiel se força à cacher son doute en mimant un sourire confiant pour ne pas lui faire peur, pendant qu'il attendait que son frère décroche.

"-Ouais Sammy c'est moi ! [...] Dis moi, on a un problème [...] oui comme d'hab mais tais toi. Arrête de déconner [...] Cass est blessé [...] moi ? Dit-il en se touchant la tête. Ca va, j'ai rien de grave. Mentit-il, s'étant rendu compte qu'il saignait encore beaucoup de la grosse blessure qu'il avait dans le cuir chevelu. L'hôtel s'est effondré sur nous Sam ! [...] On est sous les décombres, dans un gros congélateur [...] Hein ? [...] Si ! Y'a un trou là au dessus de moi, je vois le ciel [...] Quoi pourquoi on sort pas tout seul ? [...] Mais je te dis que Castiel est blessé. Un truc traverse sa jambe... on peut pas bouger ! [...] Oui [...] Fais vite Sammy, fais vite [...] Il perd sûrement beaucoup de sang [...] Bah non je peux pas voir [...] Oui voilà c'est ça [...] Bon allez, dépêche toi Sam [...] Non on bouge pas Sammy, très drôle vraiment ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

"-Crétin ! Dit-il en posant son téléphone à côté de sa tête. Il arrive, il vient avec Bobby et Rufus qui est avec eux.

"-Ils étaient où ? Sur une chasse ?

"-Ah merde je sais pas, j'ai pas demandé.

"-Avec un peu de chance ils sont moins loin que s'ils avaient été chez Bobby.

"-Ouais, espérons !

.

Un silence pesant s'installa soudainement entre eux. Leur situation était particulièrement gênante pour Castiel qui se doutait que même s'il ne le montrait pas, Dean devait bouillir intérieurement de l'avoir si près de lui.

Dean, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose, il sentait que son jean était humide, que ses mollets trempaient dans quelque chose et il était évident que ça devait être le sang de Castiel, il était inquiet, très inquiet.

"-Dean, je suis désolé de t'avoir mit dans cette situation...

"-Mais...

"-J'aurais dû me trouver un autre endroit, je ne voulais pas t'envahir.

"-Mais non, mais... qu'est ce que tu racontes !

"-Dean...

"-Moi je préfère te savoir là avec moi, que je ne sais où ailleurs à te vider de ton sang ... tout seul...

"-Me vider de mon sang ?

"Oui... il y a du sang dans le fond là bas, j'ai les jambes qui trempent dedans Cass...

"-...

"-Et tu es très pâle. Il faut que tu restes calme et ne surtout pas bouger ta jambe du tout, si le sang pouvait s'arrêter de couler ça serait bien.

"-J'ai peur Dean... C'est la première fois depuis que je suis humain que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation et que je me rend réellement compte que je suis mortel...

"-T'inquiètes pas Cass.. Ca va aller. T'inquiètes pas. Le rassura-t-il en passant sa main de son front qui perlait, à ses cheveux. Tu vas bien ? J'veux dire ... que...j'ai l'impression que tu as de la fièvre, non ?

"-Je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas... en tous cas toi tu es aussi bien pâle Dean... comment va ta tête ?

"-Ca va...

Castiel guida sa main droite jusqu'à sa blessure qu'il ne pouvait voir.

"-Mais non Cass j'te...

"-Dean ! La blessure est importante ! Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dis avant ?

"-Mais parce qu'on s'en fout, le plus important c'est toi.

Castiel en resta bouche bée et Dean se tut, formulation malheureuse ou réalité qui était sortie toute seule, la dernière phrase du chasseur ne les laissa pas indifférent.

"-Enfin j'veux dire heu...

"-Oui oui.. Le coupa Castiel dont les battements de coeur s'étaient accélérés sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi... mais bien sûr... Castiel tentait depuis longtemps de se voiler la face, mais depuis qu'il était humain, il ressentait les émotions de manière décuplées et il y a longtemps aussi qu'il avait analysé et identifié ce trouble que Dean provoquait en lui.

Tandis que Dean, lui, tentait jour après jour de se convaincre que son intérêt pour le bien être de Castiel n'était que purement amical voire fraternel, mais cette promiscuité avec l'ex ange et l'émoi qu'elle provoquait en lui, lui prouvait bien qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

.

Au bout d'une heure pendant laquelle il ne s'échangèrent rien d'autre que des _"Ca va ?"_, des _"Tu vas bien ?", _ou des _"Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"_ en se regardant à peine, Castiel commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Son coude, appuyé sur le fond cabossé du congélateur, son dos cambré légèrement depuis trop longtemps, son cou qui retenait sa tête vers le haut, tout ça pour garder une distance suffisante, pour ne pas incommoder Dean. Tout ces efforts devenaient à présent très douloureux et les muscles de son épaules gauche commençaient à trembler.

"-Je suis désolé Dean ... mais...

"-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"-Je ... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps...

"-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu...

"-La distance entre nous Dean. Le coupa-t-il. Je te parle de la distance entre nous... j'en peux plus..

Dean, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre, du sens de sa phrase, posa sa main sur son épaule.

"-Cass.. De quoi tu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant les tremblements dans son bras.

"-La distance entre nous ! Dit-il. Mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? Lâche prise Cass.

"-Oui ?

"-Mais oui idiot ! J'avait pas réalisé excuse moi. Viens.

Castiel hésita une seconde.

"-Allez Cass... Lâche je te dis, je suis peut-être pas trop confortable mais ça sera toujours mieux que de forcer pour te tenir à distance, en faisant du coup monter ta pression sanguine qui doit te faire saigner encore plus. Dit-il en remontant sa main droite de son épaule à son dos pour l'inciter à venir contre lui.

Castiel céda et se laissa aller doucement vers lui, ressentant rapidement un grand bien-être.

Quand il fut tout contre Dean, il en souffla de soulagement et finit en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

"-_Merci Dean._ Dit-il en soufflant encore.

Machinalement, Dean s'était mit à lui caresser son épaule endolorie et Castiel sentait les battements de son coeur qui lui semblaient particulièrement rapides.

"-C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda Dean troublé.

"-Oui, désolé de t'écraser.

"-C'est rien ... ça pourrait être pire.

"-Mais si tu fatigues à un moment, tu me le dis hein ? Je reprendrai mes distances.

"-Ok ! Dit-il en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait pas ça.

"-...

"-Cass...

"-Hm..

"-Merci de m'avoir jeté dans cette boite, merci de m'avoir sauvé la peau... encore une fois. Tu as eu un super réflexe il faut l'avouer. Je sais pas si j'aurais pensé à ça !

"-Je suis là pour ça.. enfin non plus maintenant mais je...

"-Oui je sais...

"-En fait je crois que c'est imprimé dans ma chair...je n'... je reste celui qui doit prendre soin de toi... et peux importe que je ne sois plus un ange c'est ce que je m'évertuerai à faire durant toute ma courte existence humaine...

"-Sauf qu'il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête que s'il y a un danger qui me menace, il te menace aussi, il faut que tu sois plus prudent.

"-Je m'en moque, si je meure en te sauvant j'aurais au moins fini en faisant quelque chose de bien de cette vie.

"-Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour me sauver moi ! Si tu venais à mourir en me sauvant je ferai comment moi après pour me le pardonner ? C'est moi qui devrais survivre avec ta mort sur la conscience après !

"-Mais non Dean..

"-Mais si ! Je t'interdit de mourir en me sauvant tu m'entends ? Dit-il en lui faisant lever la tête pour le regarder bien en face.

"-Dean...

"-Quoi ?

"-Je m'excuse d'avance au cas où ça venait à arriver quand même.

"-Je refuse d'accepter ces excuses.

"-Dean... Tu as passé ton temps à m'aider, à te mettre en danger pour moi, alors que j'étais encore un ange et que je ne craignais pas les trois quarts de toutes ces menaces !

"-C'est pas pareil.

"-Tiens donc, c'est pas pareil ? Quand c'est toi c'est pas pareil ?

"-Je sais pas, réflexes inconsidérés, je peux pas m'en empêcher, même si oui j'ai bien conscience que tu pouvais t'en sortir tout seul, je sais pas.. je... la moindre main levée vers toi décuple ma rage, je ne me contrôle plus et..

"-Et tu te jettes tête baissée, peu importe le danger.

"-Oui..

"-Comme moi quoi ! On peut... Fronçant le front, il s'interrompit brusquement. _Hmm... j'ai la tête qui tourne... Dean ça va pas .._

"-Putain ! Fais pas le con. Dit-il en posant le dos de ses doigts sur son front en sueur, constatant avec effarement que sa peau était brûlante. Putain Cass t'as de la fièvre. Finit-il en passant sa main jusqu'à sa nuque pour lui faire reposer sa tête contre lui.

"-_Dean.._

"-Quoi ?

"-...

"-Cass ? ... Merde Cass t'es avec moi ? Dit-il en le secouant un peu... Cass ?

Amenant sa main à son cou, il chercha son pouls et le trouva, soulagé, mais ses pulsations étaient rapides et il le sentait brûlant.

"-Cass putain me lâches pas, fais pas le con ! Dit-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains pour lever sa tête et le regarder. Cass ? ...

Redéposant la tête de Castiel contre son épaule, il lui donna des petites tapes sur la joue, pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui, sans résultat.

"-Castiel ...merde merde merde... Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'es ce que je peux faire ? Merde !

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

"-Sammy !

Récupérant son téléphone à côté de sa tête il l'amena devant ses yeux. Ses main tremblaient, il était complètement paniqué, désemparé. Cherchant le numéro de son frère, il ne voyait plus très bien l'écran, la vue brouillée.

"-Sammy ! S'exclama-t-il quand son frère décrocha. Putain vous êtes où ? Cass va pas bien, il a perdu connaissance, il a de la fièvre, il va me lâcher Sammy putain qu'est ce que je fais ? vous êtes où ? [...] quoi ? [...] Je sais pas on parlait et il m'a dis j'ai la tête qui tourne et après plus rien ! [...] Oh il bat à cent à l'heure ! [...] Comment ça normal ? [...] T'es sûr ? Juste du repos ? [...] Mais non je ne l'ai pas énervé ! On discutait c'est tout ! [...] Ca te regarde pas ok ? [...] Non on ne s'engueulait pas je te dis ! [...] bon ! Vous êtes encore loin ? [...] Une heure et demie deux heures ? Putain ! Arrivez le plus vite possible les mecs ! [...] Oui du coup il a dû perdre beaucoup de sang oui, je... [...] Quand son coeur bat moins vite je le réveille ? T'es sûr ? [...] Quoi, Rufus ? [...] Ah bon ? Je savais pas ça... [...] OK ! Magnez vous d'arriver alors ! [...] Ouais ok !

Raccrochant, il remit son téléphone près de lui et chercha de nouveau le pouls de Castiel constatant qu'il battait toujours très rapidement.

Puis, sa main gauche contre sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, il le serra contre lui.

"-Putain Cass, tiens le coup mec... je peux pas te perdre, pas toi... Dit-il en fermant les yeux avant de sentir une goutte tomber sur la droite de son front.

Rouvrant alors les yeux, une autre goutte tomba sur son visage.

La pluie.

Il se mettait à pleuvoir. La pire chose qui pouvait s'ajouter à leur calvaire actuel.

Quoi de pire que la pluie qui se met à tomber quand vous êtes allongé, sans possibilité de bouger, alors que vous êtes allongé dans un congélateur, alors que vous vous trouvez dans ... une baignoire ! Ce congélateur était aussi étanche qu'une baignoire ! Et Dean pria pour que cette pluie reste fine, qu'elle ne se transforme pas en déluge, sinon il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'eau ne monte dangereusement dans leur boite. Et il ne faudrait pas longtemps non plus, avant qu'ils se noient. Et si au moins il n'y avait pas ce trou béant à leurs pieds ! Si le petit trou là, au dessus de leurs têtes avait été le seul. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde !

"-Que Sam arrive vite, que Sam arrive vite... Se répétât-il.

.

Et la pluie continua de tomber, inexorablement. Pas trop forte, au moins c'était déjà ça, mais pas fine non plus, pour leur plus grand malheur. Dean sentait déjà que le fond était recouvert d'eau à son dos qui trempait dedans. Et tournant la tête sur le côté il la vit rougeâtre près de leurs jambes, le sang de Castiel y était mêlé, se diluait dedans et le sien aussi, au vu de l'eau auprès de sa tête qui était rougie elle aussi.

Il observait les volutes de leurs sangs qui tourbillonnaient au dessus du fond blanc et qui s'approchaient inexorablement l'une de l'autre au fur et à mesure que l'eau montait.

Et quand l'eau passa les un centimètre et demi, les deux volutes se mêlèrent sans vraiment se mélanger, mais tourbillonnèrent tellement l'une autour de l'autre qu'il n'était plus possible de les différencier. Ca lui fit réaliser soudainement que Castiel était bel et bien humain. Certes il avait déjà saigné mais là, ça influait sur sa vie, il ne pouvait plus se soigner angéliquement et il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. L'humain est fragile et il suffirait de pas grand chose pour que Castiel meurt, tout comme lui mais il se foutait complètement de lui même, par contre perdre Castiel... pour une connerie comme un bout de métal planté dans la jambe, qu'il meurt parce qu'il aurait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour que son coeur continue de fonctionner, ça, NON !

Sortant de ses pensées effrayantes, il posa le bout de ses doigts dans le cou de Castiel pour prendre son pouls et fut soulagé de constater qu'il battait beaucoup moins vite.

"-Râââhh Putain ! Merci mon Dieu... Dit-il avec ferveur. Cass...? L'appela-t-il, bougeant ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Cass... réveille toi ... hey ! Cass...

Le front de Castiel se plissa.

"-Hm...

"-Ca va ?

"-_Hm.. nan... je suis dans le brouillard..._ Murmura-t-il en clignant des yeux sans relever la tête de l'épaule de Dean, le nez dans son cou. _C'est quoi cette eau ? _

"-Il pleut.. ah non, il ne pleut plus.. enfin il a plut quoi ! Heureusement ça c'est arrêté...

"-_Oui en effet... Heureusement..._

Dean continuait de lui caresser la tête, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Castiel en frissonna tellement fortement que Dean s'en rendit compte.

"-Tu as froid ?

"-_Un peu mais ça va... juste dans le dos en fait..._

"-Ok! Au moins tu es revenu à toi. Dit-il.

Puis, envahis par son soulagement, malgré la peur toujours présente, qu'il arrive quelque chose à Castiel avant que les autres n'arrivent, il ne contrôla plus ses paroles :

"-Putain ! Cass ! Ne me refais pas ça ! Tu m'entends ? Dit-il de la colère dans la voix.

"-_Désolé Dean je ne l'ai pas sentit venir.. je_

"-Non c'est rien c'est rien. Se reprit-il... excuse moi ...laisses tomber.. .je.. j'ai eu peur Cass... Je ... la seule pensée que tu pourrais y rester me met dans un état de panique terrible, je veux pas que tu me laisses tu comprends ?...

"-_Dean..._ Dit-il en relevant la tête lentement pour le regarder.

"-Je suis désolé je... Je devrais pas te dire ça mais... je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que depuis que tu es humain ... je ... pas parce que tu n'es plus un ange hein ! Non ! Ca c'est un grand malheur ! Mais.. depuis que tu es humain, tu es près de moi tout le temps... et ... je suis bien avec toi ... à mes côtés... et l'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable.

"-...

"-Excuses moi Cass. Dit-il, prenant son silence pour de la désapprobation, ne voyant pas le léger rosissement de son visage. J'ai conscience de... Je comprend que tu ne puisses pas admettre un truc pareil, je sais parfaitement ce que signifie ce que je viens de dire, ce que ça trahis Cass... J'ai.. .J'ai conscience de ce que je ressens...

"-Dean...

"-...Non non ! ! Ne dis rien. Je ne te demande rien j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule moi encore une fois...

"-...Dean...

"-Pardon Castiel. Le coupa-t-il encore. ... mais bon au moins comme ça tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, comme tu l'as fait là ! ...

"- ...Dean...

"-...Et si tu décides de partir à cause de ça ... Dit-il encore ne voulant pas l'entendre de sa bouche. Je comprendrai, je ne t'en voudrai pas, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil si on m'avait dis un truc pareil. Même si je préférerais que tu oublies plutôt que tu t'en ailles...

"-.. .Dean !

Ne trouvant pas moyen d'en placer une, Castiel décida d'agir et de le faire taire de la seule manière qu'il jugeait susceptible d'être efficace.

"-...Non vraiment Castiel oubl'... Reprit Dean, sans finir sa phrase car interrompu par la bouche de Castiel qui s'était déposée soudainement sur la sienne.

Un baiser bref mais tellement révélateur...

Quand Castiel releva la tête, quittant ce doux contact, qui les avait surpris autant l'un que l'autre par l'intensité de leurs sensations, Dean était figé, comme stupéfait et... muet.

"-Et bien ! Dit Castiel. Toi quand tu te mets à parler on peux plus en placer une ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant, les joues rouges, le coeur battant la chamade à nouveau.

"-_Tu sais quoi ? _Chuchota Dean.

"-_Non quoi ?_

"-_J'ai plus rien à dire._ Dit-il avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'approcher du sien et l'embrasser à son tour.

Ce baiser tendre et délicieux, finit de les convaincre qu'ils appartenaient bien l'un à l'autre. Leurs langues se caressant, explorant l'autre avec un plaisir divin, leur faisant lâcher des soupirs qui en disaient long sur leur bonheur de goûter la saveur de l'autre enfin. Et contrairement à ce baiser d'une douceur infinie, leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines, les mains de Castiel agrippées aux épaules de Dean, quelques uns de ses doigts qui lui effleuraient le cou et celles de Dean, à sa nuque et derrière sa tête, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre dans l'exiguïté de leur boite, leur baiser, tout ça, fit que très vite un certain désir de l'autre vint pointer le bout de son nez, ils étaient grisés de plaisir.

Et leur baiser s'éternisait quand Dean, qui soudainement se mit à penser à leurs coeurs qui battaient à l'unisson, tellement fort qu'il sentait celui que Castiel cogner contre sa poitrine, interrompit leur baiser.

"-**Putain ! Il faut pas !**

Castiel était étourdit, mais à ses mots, son coeur se brisa de chagrin en un éclair. Dean reculait !

"-_Pourquoi ? _Dit-il d'une voix trahissant une grande peine.

"-Ton coeur Cass.. ton coeur bat trop vite, si ta jambe saigne encore, tu vas te vider de ton sang à ce rythme là !

Castiel ferma les yeux, soulagé, il avait vraiment cru que Dean faisait marche arrière, qu'il le repoussait.

"-On sait pas si tu saignes enco' ... quoi? T'as pas l'air bien... ça va pas ?

"-Oui je suis toujours un peu étourdis mais ... non c'est rien. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu as raison.

Posant sa tête contre l'épaules de Dean, il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer, mais la donne avait changé et son coeur refusait de ralentir, le contact avec Dean, ses lèvres, le gout de Dean dans sa bouche... il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait voulu sauter de joie et il se mit a rire doucement dans son cou.

"-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Cass ?

"-Rien.. Tout... Tout ça.. nous deux... je crois que je t'aime Dean...

Le coeur du chasseur fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine.

"-...

Ne répondant rien sur le coup. il finit par se décider :

"-Moi aussi je crois... non ! Je sais que moi aussi Cass... mais ... ne m'...

"-Je sais Dean... t'inquiètes pas je sais.

"-Mais je te le dirai un jour, je te le promet... il me faut juste un peu de temps pour apprendre ces mots.

"-On a tout le temps... et tu as raison, moi non plus je ne le crois pas, je le sais.. Je t'aime et c'est un sentiment merveilleux.

"-Surtout quand c'est partagé... J'ai l'impression que ça change tout... ma perception sur la vie, sur nos vies, ma perception de tout... J'imagine que pour toi pour qui tout est nouveau, ça doit être pire encore non ?

"-Je ne sais pas.. .je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison tu sais..

"-Je n'en ai pas vraiment non plus. En tous cas je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à te débarrasser de moi, parce que je le sens grandir encore à chaque seconde qui passe, ça fait du bien d'arrêter de se voiler la face et de laisser faire les choses.

"-Jamais je ne voudrai me débarrasser de toi Dean... Jamais ! Il se passe la même chose en moi et c'est grisant ! C'est pas si mal la vie d'humain finalement !_ Ma vie d'humain avec toi c'est tout ce que j'aurais voulu, j'espère juste sortir d'ici vivant pour la vivre un peu plus longtemps. _Finit-il faiblement.

"-Il le faut ! Je t'interdis de m'abandonner maintenant ! Je te laisserai pas me lâcher.

"-_Dean... ça ... je vais vraiment pas bien tu sais..._ Dit-il tout bas. _Mon euphorie n'empêche pas mon état de faiblesse et je commence vraiment à avoir froid maintenant... il faut te préparer à ce qui va sûrement arriver..._

"-Ne dis pas ça ! Putain ne me dis pas ça s'il te plait... Dit-il douloureusement en lui caressant le dos.

"-_Mais Dean..._

"-Il n'y a pas de _"mais Dean"_ ! Je te dis que tu vas vivre et il n'en sera pas autrement ! Lui dit-il en lui embrassant la tête. Et Putain ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent bordel de merde ! S'énerva-t-il.

Une goutte froide sur son front.

"-Oh ! Non pas ça ! Il se remet à pleuvoir merde !

"-...

"-Râââhh si y'a une mort que je ne me suis jamais souhaité c'est bien la noyade bordel ! Quelle horreur ça doit être de crever noyé !

"-...

Se rendant compte que Castiel ne disait plus rien, il eu un coup au coeur.

"-Cass, Cass... T'es encore avec moi ? Dit-il en lui caressant la tête et le secouant légèrement.

"-_Hm... Oui Dean... _

"-Cass, parles moi, dis moi des choses, je ne veux pas que tu replonges... J'ai peur que tu ne me reviennes pas après...

"-_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ..._

"-Je sais pas moi... mais il faut que tu résistes...

Puis pensant à une petite chose qui pourrait le booster un peu, il reprit :

"-Qui va me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau si elle monte trop haut, si tu est KO Cass ?

La question eu l'effet escompté et il sentit Castiel se raidir.

"-Vu comme ça tombe, ça monte vite, il va pas falloir longtemps avant que ça arrive, je sens déjà que l'eau me touche les oreilles Cass.

Relevant la tête, Castiel pu constater qu'effectivement, l'eau avait déjà prit quelques centimètres de plus et lui affleurait bien les oreilles. Regardant Dean droit dans les yeux, ils virent en l'autre qu'ils se savaient tout deux mal barrés.

Réfléchissant alors une seconde, Castiel se redressa un peu.

"-_Lève la tête Dean. _Sa voix restait très faible.

Dean s'exécuta et Castiel passa son bras gauche derrière la tête pour la surélevée de quelques centimètres.

"-_Ca nous fera gagner un peu de temps._

"-En espérant qu'ils arrivent vite quand même...

"-_Oui.._ Souffla Castiel en posant son visage contre le sien. _Ou que je parte vite..._

"-**QUOI ?** Ne dis pas un truc pareil !

"-_Pour que tu puisses te dégager Dean..._

"-Arrête de dire ça, il est hors de quest'...

"-_Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi Dean, il va venir un moment ou tu devras bouger, pour pouvoir te redresser..._

"-Non...

"-_Et si je ne suis plus, ça sera plus facile pour toi..._

"-Je ne veux pas que tu te laisse aller pour ça ! Ne fais pas ça Cass...

"-_Dean. Tu vas devoir bouger de sous moi. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te maintenir hors de l'eau dans cette position, mais il viendra un moment ou tu devras te décider, malgré la souffrance que ça me provoquera, tu devras bouger Dean ! C'est pour ça que je dis que ça serait plus facile pour toi que je ne sois plus. _

_"-_Tais toi Cass... Je ne veux pas entendre ça, s'il te plait arrête... on va s'en sortir ! On s'en sort toujours...

Castiel ne rajouta rien, mais l'eau montait, montait, la pluie continuait de tomber sans discontinuer, tellement que Dean avait à présent la tête à moitié immergé, les oreilles dans l'eau, finissant par l'obliger à relever la tête. Castiel passa donc son deuxième bras derrière sa tête sur son autre bras, leur faisant encore gagner quelques centimètres et quelques minutes de répit.

Le visage de Castiel tout près du sien, ils se soufflaient au visage.

"-Résiste Cass... ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant.

"-_Moi non plus Dean..._ Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Je t'aime._ Dit-il en posant son visage contre le sien dans une grimace de peine douloureuse. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir mit dans cette situation... _

"-_Moi aussi je t'aime Cass._ Dit-il la gorge serrée et la même grimace sur le visage, ses mains sur sa nuque et derrière sa tête.

A ses mots, Castiel ne put retenir un sanglot. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde et il n'avait même pas pu en profiter. Mais au moins Dean lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Dans l'urgence, son coeur avait su trouver les mots et cette douce mélodie, ces mots magiques, il allait pouvoir les emporter avec lui.

"-Cass...

"-...

"-Cass réponds moi, restes avec moi.

"-_Je... oui Dean..._

"-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on se retrouve toujours dans des situations inextricables toi et moi ?

"-..._Le karma..._ Plaisanta-t-il.

"-Ouais ça doit être ça ... on a un putain de karma tout les deux... mais tu sais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il essayant de le maintenir dans une conversation.

"-_...non dis moi..._

"-Ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui...

"-_Oui quoi ? _

"-Comprends moi hein, on est dans la merde j'en conviens mais... je suis content quand même parce qu'on s'est parlé... C'est con hein ?

"-_Non Dean... je suis heureux aussi... mais tellement triste à coté de ça... triste de ne jamais plus avoir l'occasion de te serrer dans mes bras, triste de ne jamais pouvoir te montrer combien je t'aime, mais aussi triste de t'avoir révélé ça et de t'abandonner..._

"-Cass... tu ne m'abandonneras pas... il faut que tu t'accroches, maintenant Sammy ne doit plus être loin... Dit-il en levant la tête de sur les bras de Castiel, l'eau ayant atteint ses joues.

"-_Les choses se précipitent Dean, s'ils n'arrivent pas dans les minutes qui viennent notre situation inextricable va devenir désespérée..._

"-Je sais... Dit Dean ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre sans paraître ridiculement optimiste.

"-_Il faut qu'on bouge Dean._

"-C'est à dire ?

Castiel ferma fortement les yeux en serrant les dents et s'appuyant autant qu'il pouvait sur ses genoux posés sur les jambes de Dean, il posa une main de chaque côté de lui et se souleva jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le couvercle au dessus de lui.

"-T'es dingue Cass, tu pourras jamais tenir comme ça dans ton état de faiblesse...

"-_Dean ne discute pas et soulève toi ! _

S'exécutant, Dean plia un bras dans son dos, posant son coude dans le fond et se colla contre Castiel, le serrant le plus possible contre la paroi pour qu'il ai le moins d'effort possible à fournir pour se maintenir lui même et Castiel s'appuya sur la paroi de droite afin de replier son bras dans le dos de Dean et l'aider à son tour.

"-_On ne gagne pas beaucoup d'avance. comme ça... Tu vas devoir t'extirper de sous moi Dean._

"-Non ! Il est hors de question que je bouge mes jambes de sous les tiennes...

"-_Tu vas être obligé ... tu n'as pas le choix. _

"-Je t'ai dis non Cass... si je retire mes jambes la lamelle de fer va te charcuter.

"-_On s'en moque !_

"-Non Cass, n'insiste pas.

"-Tu es vraiment une tête de mule Dean.

"-Oui je sais... C'est ça que tu aimes chez moi non ?

Castiel fit un léger sourire amusé.

"-Entre autre.

"-Aaah Je le savais ! Dit Dean heureux de détendre l'atmosphère une seconde, avant de lever sa main libre jusqu'à la joue de Castiel et de l'emporter dans un baiser qu'il voulait autant réconfortant pour l'ex ange que pour lui. Et Castiel y répondit avec ferveur, profitant au maximum de tout ce que Dean pouvait lui donner tant qu'il pouvait encore, se remplir de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et soudain ... un bruit de moteur.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser, s'arrêtant de respirer pour mieux entendre, tendant l'oreille. Rien.

Une seconde plus tard, des bruits de pas.

"-Putain c'est Sam ! ... **SAMMYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! !** Hurla Dean. **ON EST LA ! ! ! **

**""-DEEEAAAN ?""**

"-**OUI SAM ! ON EST PAR ICI ! **

_""Ils sont par là Bobby !""_ Dit Sam.

"-Ca y est Cass... ils sont là ! On va s'en sortir ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

"-...

"-Cass...?

"-_Oui Dean..._

"-Dean ? Dit Sammy la tête au dessus du petit trou du couvercle au dessus de leurs têtes.

"-Putain ! Sammy ! Je suis trop heureux de revoir ta tête de chevelu ! Comment ça se présente ?

"-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir déblayer, ça va vous deux ? Castiel ?

"-Je pense que ça devrait aller maintenant. Dit Castiel faiblement, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Dean.

"-On avoir besoin des secours...

"-Ouais pour Cass il faut une ambulance, on a pas le choix ! Il lui faut une transfusion. Dit Dean.

"-C'est ce que je pense aussi, vu la couleur de l'eau dans laquelle vous baignez ! **Bobbyyy ! Appelle les secours !**

"**-Ouais ! tout de suite.**

"-Sammy, il faut vider cette flotte ! Tire dans le coin là !

"-T'es sûr ?

"-Oui je suis sur Sammy on va pas pouvoir se maintenir comme ça longtemps.

"-Ok mais vous allez avoir mal aux oreilles dans votre boite !

"-Sammy ! Fais le !

"-Ok !

Sam prit son arme dans sa poche intérieure et reculant d'un pas, il tira en diagonale dans le coin du bas du congélateur, l'eau étouffa finalement le bruit et elle se mit à jaillir par le trou faisant baisser le niveau rapidement et Dean put reposer son dos dans le fond serrant Castiel contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras pour calmer les frissons qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

"-Et bien on peut dire que tu as de la chance Dean ! Dit Rufus qui passa la tête par le gros trou à leurs pieds. La lamelle de fer qui traverse la jambe de Castiel, traverse aussi ton jean et le revêtement intérieur du congélateur ! Un peu plus à coté et c'était vos deux jambes qui étaient embrochées.

"-On est tout les deux attachés à cette merde ?

"-Ah oui !

"-_Putain, heureusement que j'ai pas essayé de m'extirper de là !_ Dit-il à Castiel. _Sinon on aurait juste réussi à te charcuter pour rien ! _

"-_Hm... Tu as eu raison de t'entêter !_

"-Et une autre chance que vous avez eu ! Dit Bobby qui aidait les autres à retirer les gros gravas qui empêchaient d'ouvrir le congélateur. Vous vous êtes trouvé dans la seule pièce de l'hôtel qui n'avait pas d'étage ! Sinon, votre petite cachette n'aurait jamais résisté au poids des décombres qui vous seraient tombées dessus !

"-Les secours arrivent ! S'exclama Sam.

"-Et bien ! Ils ont fait vite ! Dit Dean.

"-La caserne n'est pas loin d'ici ! Dit Rufus. Une chance qu'elle n'ai pas été détruite par le tremblement de terre sinon ça aurait prit plus de temps.

"-_Ca y est on est sortis d'affaire Cass..._ Chuchota-t-il.

"-_Oh Dean... merci d'y avoir cru pour nous deux..._ Dit-il la gorge serrée.

"-_J'y ai pas cru tout du long tu sais ... et c'était ... intéressé ... aussi... parce que maintenant il n'y a pas de Moi sans Toi ..._ Finit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

"-Les Pomp'... Heu.. ça va on vous dérange pas trop ? Dit Sam qui venait de passer la tête par le grand trou à leurs pieds et les surprit.

"-Si, tu nous dérange... Dit Dean amusé, ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel qui s'était figé. _Pas vrai Cass ?_ Lui demanda-t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec le fait que leur toute nouvelle relation soit connue des autres.

Castiel lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

"-_Oui... je trouve aussi..._ Dit-il tout bas. _  
_

**""Par ici !""** Cria Bobby aux pompiers qui se précipitaient vers eux.

.

Les pompiers libérèrent rapidement Castiel de l'objet qui transperçait ses chairs après l'avoir copieusement anesthésié et il l'emmenèrent rapidement dans l'ambulance, Dean à ses côtés et lui transfusèrent du sang du groupe O pendant le voyage, Castiel ne connaissant pas son groupe sanguin. Dean ne lâcha pas sa main une seconde. Mais une fois à l'hôpital, ils furent séparés. Dean, après une radio du crâne, qui ne révéla rien de grave, se fit recoudre la tête et se retrouva avec une grosse tonsure sur le coté, garnie tout de même de 23 points de suture, tandis que Castiel fut emmené en chirurgie pour sa jambe.

Dean refusa de rester pour observation même pour 24 heures et signa une décharge sous le regard mécontent de son frère qui l'avait retrouvé dans la salle d'attente, Bobby et Rufus étant allés s'occuper de trouver un motel.

Un peu groggy par les anti douleur, il attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de Castiel. Il voulait le voir, il avait déjà du mal à supporter de ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui avant, mais maintenant que les choses avaient changé entre eux, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ou il était, comment il allait, avec qui, quand il pourrait le voir ? ? ?... Il bouillait intérieurement et Sam qui connaissait son frère par coeur se rendit compte rapidement de son état.

"-Dean... Souffle un peu, tu devrais aller prendre l'air..

"-Non ! Pas tant que je ne sais pas qu'il va bien.

"-Tu sais que j'ai vraiment cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais !

"-De ?

"-Dean... je te parle de Castiel et toi...

"-...

"-Tu te rends compte qu'il aura fallu vous retrouver au porte de la mort pour vous décider à vous parler.

"-Tu..

"-Oui, je te connais par coeur frérot, y'a longtemps que j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait chez toi et du coup j'ai regardé du côté de Castiel et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il en était de même pour lui. Et après, je vous ai regardé vous tourner autour, comme si de rien n'était comme si vous étiez complètement inconscients de ce qui vous animait.

"-C'était plus ou moins le cas Sam... On en savait rien... Du moins... ça s'est imposé à nous tout à coup et on a réalisé, oui, qu'inconsciemment on le savait déjà depuis longtemps effectivement.

"-Je suis content pour toi Dean...

Gêné Dean ne répondit rien et le chirurgien vint à leur rencontre.

"-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dean en se levant.

"-Ca va aller, tout c'est bien passé, il lui faudra du repos et le moins de déplacement possible, le temps de la cicatrisation, il est en salle de réveil.

"-On pourra le voir quand ?

"-Maintenant c'est trop tard, il va falloir attendre demain matin. Vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi. Dit l'homme avant de prendre congé d'eux.

"-Non ! Non je peux par partir d'ici, je veux pas le laisser tout seul...

"-Dean... tu ne pourras pas le voir avant demain matin, ça sert à rien de rester ici.

"-Sam... Je ne te demande pas de comprendre... mais je reste ici.

"-Ok ! Comme tu veux. Tu m'appelles si tu changes d'avis..

"-J'ai plus de portable Sam, il était dans l'eau, il est mort.

"-Bah tiens, je te passe le mien, si t'as besoin tu appelleras sur celui de Bobby.

"-Ca Marche. Dit-il en prenant le portable.

"-Et changes toi, restes pas dans tes fringues mouillées. Dit Sam en lui montrant le sac qu'il lui avait apporté.

.

Une fois Sam partit, Dean se changea rapidement dans les toilettes et se réinstalla dans la salle d'attente, près à y passer la nuit d'angoisse la plus longue de son existence, même s'il savait que Castiel allait bien, qu'il était juste là pour sa jambe, il pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

.

Au matin, une infirmière, vint réveiller Dean qui avait fini par s'endormir malgré la dizaine de cafés qu'il avait bu durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

"-Monsieur ? Votre ami est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez, c'est pas encore l'heure des visites, mais il a demandé après vous, on va faire une exception, il a un peu paniqué quand il s'est rendu compte de où il se trouvait et qu'il était tout seul, étrange pour un adulte...

"-Non c'est normal... Dit-il sans entrer dans les détails, sachant que c'était exactement ça, c'était la première fois que Castiel se retrouvait vraiment tout seul depuis qu'il était humain et il n'allait pas raconter ça à l'infirmière.

L'infirmière voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de détails ne demanda rien.

"-Vous me suivez ?

"-Oui, merci.

Elle lui sourit et le guida dans les couloirs.

Quand l'infirmière toqua deux coups à la porte, le coeur de Dean se mit à battre à toute allure sans qu'il n'arrive à contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Et quand, enfin, le jeune femme s'avança vers son patient en contournant le lit, Dean vit Castiel et prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il n'avait plus respiré depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et Castiel eut la même réaction.

S'immobilisant entre la porte et le lit, Dean planta son regard dans celui de l'ex ange qui avait les traits un peu tirés, mais semblait aller bien et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux le temps que l'infirmière fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire et reparte, les laissant seuls.

C'est le bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière Dean qui les sortit de leur immobilité.

Faisant alors rapidement les trois pas qui les séparaient, Dean posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Castiel et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser tendre et d'une douceur infinie, qui fit fondre Castiel qui avait encore eu peur que Dean ai fait demi tour, quand il ne l'avait pas vu auprès de lui à son réveil et qui fut donc soulagé de constater que non.

Dean et lui était devenu une réalité et semblait encore plus vrai en ce nouveau jour.

Enroulant alors ses bras autour de son cou, Castiel approfondit leur baiser au même moment où Dean semblait avoir eu la même envie et leur baiser devint plus enfiévré et possessif.

Quand au bout d'un moment de cette passion frénétique, ils s'interrompirent, essoufflés et à la limite de l'euphorie, ils restèrent leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux fermés, appréciant chaque seconde.

"-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui... et toi, ta tête ?

Dean recula sa tête de celle de Castiel pour lui montrer de haut de son crâne et son gros pansement.

"-23 points de suture et un trou béant dans mes tifs.

Castiel sourit, moqueur.

"-Ris pas, c'est affreux ! Tu riras plus quand y'aura plus le pansement et que tu verras la tronche que j'ai maintenant avec cette tonsure !

"-Dean, tu pourrais même ne plus avoir aucun cheveux sur la tête ça ne changerait rien, c'est pas tes cheveux que j'aime, c'est toi, même si je dois avouer que je les aime beaucoup quand même. Dit-il en passant sa main du côté de sa tête qui en avait encore, pour agripper sa nuque, l'attirer à lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Je t'aime Dean.

"-... Je t'aime. Dit Dean en embrassant Castiel de nouveau, un baiser comme une promesse, promesse d'un amour inconditionnel, promesse d'un amour unique.

L'amour particulier d'un homme devenu l'ange gardien de son ange gardien déchu.

.

FIN.


End file.
